


Sorry Sorry!

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [6]
Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction





	Sorry Sorry!

 

 

“Soooo, where the hell are they?” Bucky complained as he went down the next hallway. They were in a old and probably haunted museum, looking for the weird vibranium stuff as T’Chella it was disguised as other relics there. 

“Not sure, but keep a look out” Natasha said, picking up a relic and examining it. 

“Ugh, Fine” Bucky was beginning to get bored after about 10 minuets so he decided to wander off and look at the paintings and statues. 

When Bucky got to the ww2 section he started to actually get interested, seen as he was there. He went through some of the names of the soldiers, finding his name and rolling his eyes, and going over to the statutes of people. 

Bucky looked at the uniformed suited people and then turned around to come face to face with a child with a gas mask on. 

Bucky screamed like a girl and ran off, finding the others and (not seeing who it was) hugging one of them tightly. 

“Whoa! What the hell Barnes?!” And it just had to be Sam didn’t. Fucking hell someone actually drop Bucky off a train again because why the hell did he have to hug SAM?! Could have been Steve or hell even Natasha- well.. maybe not so Nat but anyone was better that Sam! He wouldn’t let this pass would he. Nope. 

Bucky quickly let go and caught his breath, looking down at the ground with a flushed and embarrassed face. 

“Shit I’m uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to Uh, to do that. Sorry, I’ll uh, just go” He turned to leave past Sam but the shorter of the two pushed Bucky back. And Bucky was not fucked.

“Just shut up dude. Now where the hell sid you even go? One second your whining my ass off and the next your just suddenly gone!” Sam said, flailing his arms around a bit. 

“Yeah right uh so I got bored and just uh.. look I’m sorry okay? Leave it at that.” No way in hell Bucky was gonna admit to screaming like a girl at a statue. 

“Oh really?” Sam crosses his arms “And stop saying Sorry, man. It’s annoying now!” 

“Sorry..” Bucky mumbles. 

“Oh- you know what” Sam didn’t  finished his sentance, his lips were suddenly smashed into Buckys in a kiss. 

Bucky was shocked for a bit before kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck, Sam doing the same with his arms but around Buckys waist. 

Sam pulled away to alowe them both to breath. 

“Fucking hell Sam” Bucky breathed out. 

“What? Too much?” Sam smirks, to which Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up and do it again” And then, they were kissing again. 

*

Extended ending: 

Somehow they were now on the floor together, Sam atop of Bucky, still kissing for what felt like 10 hours but in reality it had been 2 minuets. 

“Hay guys I found- oh my god.” Natasha came from a round to the corner, holding a relic in her hand. She watched what was happening, a grin curling at her lips. 

“Psst Steve, you owe my 10 Bucks.” She said to Steve, who went over to her with a confused expression. 

“We only got One Bucky. Not sure I could handle 10!” He chuckled. 

“Not like that type of Buck you idiot, money! And if we had 10, I think Sam would be happy” She winked. 

“Wait what- Oh gosh” 

* 

What do you mean this didn’t actually happen?! 

 


End file.
